La competencia
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred está nervioso, es la primera vez que iría a la casa de Arthur, quizás conociera a su misteriosa familia. Pero no sólo eso lo angustiaba, también unas extrañas cartas que recibía para alejarse de Arthur. Para Ricarda. USxUK y ScotlandxUK.


Otra pareja de la que no sé mucho estará acompañando al USxUK aquí, espero salga decente.

**Dedicado:** A Ricarda, no te lo niego, me costó.  
**Pareja:** AlfredxArthur, leve IanxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra, EscociaxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Creo que nada, obsesión familiar.

Es una más de las citas que ellos suelen tener a lo largo de su noviazgo, Alfred está nervioso, va caminando a la casa de Arthur, la primera vez en la casa de Arthur sería esa, mira el papel que marcaba la dirección mientras siente que se marea, siempre fue impulsivo -y acosador- con él en público, pero con la familia de Arthur sería diferente ¿qué le dirían?

Quizás algo como: No puedes salir con un nerd, además está gordo.

Y él claro respondería y le diría: ¡Gorda tu abuela!

Y todos lo mirarían mal, porque al decir eso estaría insultando a la familia y… bien quizás exagera, pero al menos para él era difícil conocer a la familia de su amante, quizás lo ataran a un palo y lo empezaran a cocinar, quizás todos eran cejones, quizás todos eran como Arthur, todos gemelos y no podía encontrar al suyo y le metería mano a todos hasta saber quien tiene la sexy mordida en la cadera, esa que le dejó hace unos cuantos días.

– Malvada familia de cejones…–sí, se los imaginaba a todos cejones, hasta a los animales.

Incluso, una vez vio al gato de su novio y tenía cejas, definitivamente los ingleses que él conoce le dan un extraño patrón de ADN. Pero no, no estaba tan nervioso por la familia en sí, sino por unos mensajes, unos mensajes que está recibiendo últimamente, anónimos, con cosas que sólo él y Arthur deberían saber, pero alguien más lo sabe, se siente extraño, observado.

Y esa persona le hace saber lo que quiere, desea a Arthur.

Siente que alguien lo roba, le llama "intruso".

El intruso era Alfred, según ese tipo claro.

_"No lo comprendes. No puedes. No estás hecho para esto.  
Él me pertenece. He vivido siguiendo todo rastro de él ¿crees que me rendiré?  
¿Qué es tan sólo una efímera fragancia tuya en su cuerpo? es simple, algo que me descontrola.  
Quiero que dejes de existir, o al menos, apártate de su mundo.  
No te metas en su universo, él me pertenece por el simple hecho de decidirlo así._

_Tú eres el que sobra, un intruso."_

–Boberías, sea quien sea no es competencia para un héroe…–susurra asegurando de creer sus palabras, con una sonrisa y un ramo de rosas tudor en su mano derecha.

Ha llegado a su destino.

Sale Arthur sonrojando un poco sus mejilla al verlo, alegando las incontables veces que ha tocado el timbre, Jones se escusa entre nervios, Arthur no deja pasar ese detalle, lo encuentra lindo y hasta tierno. Aunque claro, no había que decírselo a Jones ya que su orgullo -macho, varonil y súper dotado que decía tener- rudo podía verse afectado.

–Permiso…–susurra al entrar. Alfred mira hacia ambos lados buscando… a alguien vivo aparte de la comida que parece haber preparado Kirkland.

–¿Buscas a mis hermanos? –suspiró. –La mayoría salió a hacer sus estupideces, creo que está "él"…–

No menciona su nombre, Alfred alza la ceja con curiosidad, a quién Arthur, tan correcto y educado podría llamar simplemente "él" con ese aire tan pesado. Sintió curiosidad, quizás era el sujeto en el que siempre pensaba Arthur antes de que estuvieran saliendo.

Hasta que llegó él, Alfred, ese sujeto había dejado de ser el mundo para Arthur.

Ese sujeto estaba furioso por ello, porque aunque no destacara de la forma brillante y reluciente que lo hacía Jones no quería que le quitaran lo suyo.

La pareja de angloparlantes se sientan a disfrutar de los bocadillos, hablando incluso de condones o en las cosas que podrían hacer en la noche descaradamente, hasta que Alfred comienza a toser, respira por la nariz para sentir el olor, uno fuerte a tabaco puro envuelto en papelillo artesanal, no sólo un simple cigarro.

Y voltea, lo mira, le da un escalofrío. Alguien los observa desde la escalera, unos ojos verdes más enserpentados que los de su amante, de pelo rojo que en esos momentos estaba algo desordenado, ropa negra y pantalones mezclilla. No ve nada en su rostro, absolutamente nada hasta que se acerca casi fingiendo una sonrisa.

Arthur mira a donde ve su amante y lo ve a él.

–Hola conejo…–susurra hacia Kirkland, Alfred alza una ceja, luego siente la mirada hacia él, el ser sigue sonriendo.

Una sonrisa deliciosa y excéntrica, analizadora, no mueve los ojos, no observa más, pero Alfred se siente completamente analizado con una corta y despistada mirada. –Hola, intruso…–siente una leve carcajada como aparentando una mala broma.

Y el cuerpo se le paraliza, vuelve a mirar al hermano de Kirkland mientras fuerza una risa de respeto pero las cartas que ha estado recibiendo vuelven fugazmente a su mente.

–Soy el hermano de este chiquillo, Ian…–se presenta con una sonrisa en exceso falsa.

Arthur trata de hacer entrar a Alfred al mundo de los vivos, pero éste no hace más que mirar inmutable al escocés de rojiza cabellera.

Siempre pensó que quizás la familia de Kirkland podía ser un tanto difícil, pero jamás pensó encontrarse contra ese gran, gran problema. Porque aunque no quisiera, ese tipo de enfrente llevaba ventaja. Él y Arthur llevan seis meses, en cambio Ian ha estado toda su vida allí.

Para Ian… Alfred era la competencia.

Para Alfred… Ian era la competencia.

Quizás era lo único que compartían.

Porque Arthur Kirkland en cambio, no se podía compartir.

**N.A: **Eso, tuve que poner las dos parejas por el pedido, Alfred realmente no las tendrá fácil con la obsesión que mantiene Ian hacia su hermano, además, es verdad, ese escocés tiene ventaja, quizás no en lo amoroso, pero sí en conocer a Arthur, todos sus miedos, confusiones y demás. En fin, que viva el USxUK! espero les gustara :3

PD: No sé que nombre se usa, si "Scott" o "Ian" por ahora al menos ocupé el segundo.


End file.
